Jacob Volkmann vs. Ronnys Torres
The fight was Jacob Volkmann's lightweight debut and after the loss, Ronnys Torres was cut from the UFC. The fight was Volkmann's first UFC win. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Torres missed an uppercut wildly and shot for a double and Volkmann was defending. Torres completed it, they scrambled, Volkmann turtled him up, they scrambled more with four thirty-five. He was controlling Torres. He almost had the back. Four fifteen. He landed a hammerfist in under and another. He almost had the back. He had it now. Overunders. Four minutes. He had one hook. He landed three lefts in under. A right in under. He was picking his shots wisely. Torres was trying to stand. Three thirty-five. Volkmann kept the back. He landed three big rights in under. Three fifteen. Torres was trying to control the wrists to defend the punches. Three minutes. Volkmann landed another pair of rights in under. Torres was struggling to escape. He held the cage and was warned. Two thirty-five. Torres turned and he had Volkmann's back standing. Two fifteen. Two minutes as they turned to the clinch. Torres got a nice double. He had half-guard. Volkmann had the body lock from the bottom though, very strong. One thirty-five. Torres riding the legs. One fifteen. They stood and broke with Torres throwing some bombs and missing and then working on a double. He got another nice double into guard again with one minute. Quite a grappling war. Volkmann closed the guard. Thirty-five. Torres landed a decent forearm. Volkmann got that roll again, Torres stayed on top in side control. Fifteen. Volkmann regained guard. Torres landed a hammerfist. Torres landed a good forearm. He landed another one. The first round ended. The second round began. Volkmann blocked a high kick. Torres missed a left. Torres landed an inside leg kick nicely, and a nice uppercut and an inside leg kick and a missed body kick. Four thirty-five. Torres landed an overhand right, over the top. Four fifteen. Torres landed an inside leg kick. Volkmann landed a jab. Torres landed a good right hand and a left hook and another right and dodged a single and stuffed another with four minutes. Torres landed a left hook and a right hand and worked for a single. Volkmann stuffed it and took the back. He had the back and tripped him down. Three thirty-five. Big mistake by Torres, he had Volkmann rocked. Volkmann had one hook. Three fifteen. He lost it. Three minutes. Volkmann landed a right. Volkmann worked for the choke. Volkmann had that hook back in. Two thirty-five left. Torres tried to stand. Volkmann threw him back down. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Volkmann landed three lefts. An audience member yelled 'BOOOO' really loudly. Torres tried to stand. One thirty-five left. Volkmann kneed the body. One fifteen. 'Work to improve.' One minute. Volkmann had a half-nelson working it. Volkmann kneed the body. 'As long as you work, Jacob, you can stay there.' Thirty-five. Fifteen. Volkmann landed some body shots. Torres tried to stand. The second round ended. The referee told Torres not to grab the cage anymore and he told his corner as well, belligerently a bit. 'Knee the back of his legs from that four-quarter position,' Volkmann's corner told him. The third round began. Torres landed an inside leg kick and ate a jab and missed an uppercut. Volkmann got a big double to guard. Good explosion there. Four thirty-five. 'No space!' Volkmann missed a left really there. 'Watch your head!' Four fifteen. 'Posture up, buddy!' Four minutes. Torres lande an upkick. He nearly had a triangle and an armbar. Volkmann had the back again. Torres rolled, Volkmann kept the back. Torres tried for a kneebar. Then a heelhook. Volkmann kept the back. Three thirty-five. Volkmann worked for the hooks. Torres rolled trying to regain guard. He managed to regain what looked like half-guard. Three fifteen. Volkmann landed a good elbow. Three minutes. He worked for a D'arce choke. Volkmann landed a pair of elbows there. Volkmann had the back defending the roll. Two thirty-five as Volkmann defended another roll. Just awesome control. He landed a pair of rights in under. Two fifteen left now. Five rights in under. Two minutes. Torres stood and landed an elbow backwards and another. One thirty-five. Torres rolled sideways and Volkmann kept the back. One fifteen. One minute. The referee wanted some work. Boos came. 'Work or you're coming up.' Torres tried to roll. Volkmann kept the back relentlessly. Thirty-five as Volkmann defended another roll. Torres landed a pair ofe lbows backwards and another. 'Work to improve!' Volkmann had the back again with fifteen. The third round ended. Volkmann had the split decision. O.o